madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello, Dollface/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Penguin HQ Lunacorn (On TV): To get to Raincloud City, I'll need my magic hairbrush! (The camera turns to Kowalski, Private and Skipper. Skipper and Kowalski look bored, while Private is watching, mouth agape swaying happily side to side) Skipper: Search the robot! I don't trust those blinky eyes! Lunacorn (On TV): That's right, it's in the enchanted wardrobe! Skipper: Forget the hairbrush! Don't take your eyes off blinky! (The camera turns to the TV, and a friendly robot with blinking eyes is shown.) Skipper: You call this educational TV? (Kowalski yawns) Private: It's the Lunacorns! They teach all about the wonders of imagination, good citizenship and proper grooming! The Lunacorn uses her magic hairbrush to brush her tail. Skipper: Ohh, Well all those in favor of never letting Private pick the channel again? Kowalski: I! Private: Nay? Skipper swipes the remote from Private's flippers Skipper: (boasting) Another big win for a democracy! ZAP! (Skipper presses a button on the remote) TV: Shirtless Ninja Action Theater! Skipper: '(still holding the remote selfishly) Ooh, now that's more like it! ''Private looks sad that he's missing the Lunacorns '''Kowalski: Ye-e-s-s! TV: We'll be right back after these messages. Skipper: What? Kowalski: (same time) Aw... A commercial appears on the TV. In the commercial, a girl is seen cuddling a doll that's identical to Rico's. Little Girl: Miss Perky you're my best friend! Rico: (picks up his doll) (speaking slightly garbled) Huh? Hey! Hey look! It's another one! Miss Perky (on advert): I love you too! (chuckles) Little Girl: (gasps) Miss Perky, you can talk! The girl shows the doll to the camera. She shows her adorable face. Commercial Commentator: That's right kids! Thanks to advanced voice chip technology, new CHATTY Miss Perky can really talk! Private: A voice chip? But that takes all the magic out of play pretend! Who'd even want a chatty- aw! (Rico knocks him over, runs over him then puts his head to the TV screen) Commercial Commentator 2: (quickly) All conversations simulated. Doll does not really love you. Rico: (babbling, banging the doll against the TV screen and commanding Kowalski to do something) Skipper: Kowalski, love-sick psycho options... (Private sits back up, and rubs his forehead) Kowalski: I believe I could convert your doll to the talking design, of course I would need a voice chip from one of their new chatty models. But any toy store should- (he gasps) (Rico violently throws Kowalski against the wall next to the entrance, and he lands on his head. He sets his doll down, standing upright, then kicks him out of the entrance, is seen in the car driving it and Kowalski lands head-first in the back seat. The camera cuts to Private and Skipper, who are outside the HQ, watching.) Scene II: Zoo Rico: Cmoncmoncmoncmoncmon we're ready! (The car speeds off to New York) Scene III: Toy Store Kowalski: (We look at a shelf of brand new Chatty! Miss Perky toys through the binoculars) I've got a visual on the voice chips. Skipper: And not a human around... roll out! The penguins use a tricycle and ride it over to the Miss Perky talking doll aisle. Rico happily jumps from side to side, babbling wildly. Kowalski and Private bring the doll over to him. As soon as they're about to head back home to HQ, an announcement is heard. Man over PA: 'OK, guys. That's 9:00! Unbolt the doors... ''(The store doors are are packed with many people) 'Man over PA: '....and stand back. A store employee and a horde of angry people start rampaging for the new Chatty Miss Perky doll. One person runs on Rico, Kowalski ducks and screams, and a person picks up Private. Private farts in a man's face. '''Private: '''Oooh. '''Man: (referring to Private) Talking penguin? (he shakes him) What is this? 2005? The man tosses Private back on the floor. Private: Aaaaaahhhhh! He crashes on the floor joining the other penguins. On the empty aisle shelf, the Chatty! sign from the doll's logo, hangs briefly, then falls. The penguins are beat up from the fight. Rico is on a tricycle wheel hanging upside down. Skipper sits up, his eyes rolling dizzily as he smiles goofily. Kowalski: '(exhausted) Maybe at a different toy store? Scene IV: Different Toy Store ''Later, at another toy store, Skipper is seen screaming because of the same doll rampage. Kowalski and Private are stepped on their heads, and Rico is squashed by a man's shoe. A person kicks Kowalski, joining the other penguins. 'Kowalski: '(woozy) Perhaps direct from the factory? Scene V: Factory At a toy factory, the penguins are now on their last chance to get the doll. Several Chatty! Miss Perky dolls are lined up single-filed, on a conveyor belt. The penguins appear from a crate sideways, then roll over to the belt. Just when Rico as getting the doll, one more rampage has started. Kowalski runs up to a wooden crate. Private joins him. 'Kowalski: '''Egad! ''Skipper carries Rico, who reaches out, babbling in protest. '''Kowalski: Chatty! Miss Perky must be the hottest toy in the market. Private: 'Maybe it's or the best, Rico; no voice chip could ever compare with the magic.. (spins around gracefully) of your own imagination. ''Rico groans sadly and hangs his head. 'Rico: '''Ohhhhhhhh. '''Skipper: '''Stow your groan soldier. Looks like those sharks missed some molded plastic chum. ''Rico perks up and bounds over to a box. He jumps on top of it, along with Skipper. Rico coughs up a crowbar. Skipper uses the crowbar to cut some staples. He opens up the box, hoping there would be several more Chatty Miss Perky dolls, but Rico frowns in confusion. 'Rico: '''Huh? '''Skipper: '''False alarm. The box revealed to have Lunacorn dolls instead. '''Skipper: '''Just a bunch of those TV moon horses. ''Private shrieks with delight. Kowalski looks at him. 'Private: '(shrill) GAAAAAHHHH!!! (excitedly) The Lunacorns! Private jumps inside the box. He lands inside and sees a Lunacorn toy box. '''Private: (gasps) Princess Self-Respectra! He hugs the box, then turns and sees another box. Private: 'Prince Shares-a-lot! ''He sets it down again. 'Private: '''They're all here. ''Skipper is watching from below, looking skeptical, however. 'Private: '''Why, I'm surpised everyone's not swarming over (picks up another box) ''these toys instead! 'Skipper: '(sarcastically): Yes, that's a real puzzler. Hmm (Private picks up another Lunacorn box.) '''Skipper: Hmmm.... A store employee picks up a shipping box. Private runs off, afraid that they're starting another horde. Private: 'Duck! The feeding frenzy's begun! ''Private hides behind a crate. The man turns out to be a factory worker carrying a box with Lunacorns inside, walking forward. 'Factory Worker: '''Aah, geez, another one of those froofy horsey things came back unsold? Oh, well. Melty,melty! ''He is standing on an end of another conveyor belt, and dumping the Lunacorns into a cauldron of hot lava. Flames shoot out. Private is seen, looking horrified, and he started whimpering in fear. A Lunacorn box sinks into the bubbling lava. Scene VI: Penguin HQ (Night) Scene transitions to the Penguins' HQ. The penguins had returned home from their big day of store searching. Inside, Rico is seen in his bunk, snoring and groaning dissapointedly that his plan to get the talking doll failed. '''Rico: (groaning): Ohhhhhhhh. Skipper: 'I just can't to see the poor maniac down like this. '''Kowalski: '''Not even the awesome might of science (hangs his head gloomily) can make his doll speak without a voice chip. ''Private hops over to his bunk. He's sneakng something behind his back sheepishly. '''Private: Uh, well, that's nighty-time for me then. (giggles) Skipper: 'Private's right. Better to tackle this after a good night's shut eye. ''Skipper then turns off the light as the other penguins get ready for bed. A dim light shines on the walls. 'Skipper: '(suspiciously) Uh, Private? '''Private: (with a Lunacorn in his bunk) What? I had to save one Lunacorn. (strokes it) Just one. Skipper sighs, exsasperated. Private: 'I didn't know she glowed in the dark. '''Lunacorn: '''Hugs for everyone! ''Private yelps and drops the toy. 'Private: '''I didn't know she could do that either! ''Kowalski inspects the toy '''Kowalski: Hmm, obviously equipped with some sort of voice... (a smile forms across his face as he gets an idea)... chip. Skipper: 'A horsey to dolly voice chip transplant? Are you mad? '''Kowalski: '''With great risk comes great reward. '''Private: '''All I ask is that you be as gentle as the Lunacorns themselves. ''Kowalski is about to drill his way into the Lunacorn doll. 'Kowalski: '''Uh... Oh. Then, uh, you may want to sleep through this one. ''He drills at the doll. Private cowers beneath the pillow. Some time passes. Private tosses and turns. He ventures a look at his feet and sees the Lunacorn head lying at it. He screams. Kowalski sees the head and picks it up. 'Kowalski: '''Ah. I was wondering where that rolled off to. ''He screws the head back onto the rest of the Lunacorn. Rico wakes up and mumbles blearily. 'Skipper: '''Rise and shine, Rico. It's time to meet your new and improved dolly. ''He and Kowalski present the doll to Rico. '''Kowalski: Ta-da! Skipper: 'Go on, give her a little squeeze. ''Rico squeezes Miss Perky's hips. 'Miss Perky: '''You're very special to me. '''Rico: '''Whoo! ''He squeezes the doll's hips again. 'Miss Perky: '''Friends don't judge friends. Your heart is beautiful. ''Rico babbles excitedly. Scene VII: Zoo coming soon Scene VIII: Zoo coming soon Scene IX: Zoo (later) coming soon Scene X: New York coming soon Scene XI: New York (later) coming soon Scene XII: Zoo coming soon Scene XIII: Zoo (later) coming soon Scene XIV: Penguin HQ coming soon Scene XV: Zoo coming soon Scene XVI: Lemur Habitat coming soon ---- '''RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts